


You Wanna Look?

by rocks_have_feelings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 03x03, El’s Powers, M/M, Season 3, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Spoilers, Voyeurism, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocks_have_feelings/pseuds/rocks_have_feelings
Summary: Whenever El and Max decide to spy in on Billy they see something they never expected.Basically I re wrote the scene so instead of El seeing the mind flayer she saw Billy doing something else.





	You Wanna Look?

**Author's Note:**

> I added the underage tag because of El having to witness it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Holy shit, I can’t believe we’re really doing this.”

Max had just finished writing the last name to go on the board for the new spinning challenge they had decided to try out. Since El had showed Max her power she had been hooked and instantly wanted to try and have more fun with it than just watching Mike, Luke and Will with it.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

They both nodded and El spun the glass coke bottle till it swirled and twirled and landed pointing right towards Mr. Wheeler.

Max cringed, her face pulling to make a grimace and Eleven smiled awkwardly as they both said, “Mr. Wheeler…”

Max looked up towards El, “ugh. Boring.” Smiling as El agree with a smile and a quiet “yeah, boring.”

“Spin again.”

El reached out to grab the bottle but before she spun she looked back to Max and furrowed her brows. “Against the rules?”

Max’s cheek curved and she looked away before looking back to El. “We make our own rules.”

The two chuckled and turned back to the board for El to spin.

She grabbed the coke and let it free, watching as he danced and ended in a point to Max’s older brother.

“Billy.” They both said in unison.

Max stayed silent but El smiled, Max shifted and got off the bed. “Okay, look, I should just warn you, if he’s with a girl or doing something gross, just get out of there right away before you’re scarred for life.” She had went to retrieve the radio player from across the room, returning to the bed where she sat back down and wordlessly handed El her blindfold.

“-Max—“

“-No, I’m just saying, I’m serious. -He’s really gross.” She fixed her attention to the radio while El looked up appalled.

“Max!”

“Okay, I’m shutting up now.” She went quiet for a second while she tuned the radio and then sat to watch as Eleven places the black blindfold around her eyes.

The two waited for what was about to happen, Max, sitting patiently on El’s bed for her to say something and El trying to find out where ever the hell Billy was.

She was in a pitch dark room, her feet standing in water. Endlessly deep, yet she could still see the top of her foot.

She could see the outline of a body moving back and forth, she inched closer. El was unsure what was happening, the scene becoming clearer as she saw a couch and two people on it.

Someone was kneeling at the edge, their feet placed on the wet flooring. The other was pressed against them, their legs pushed back and dangling on either side of the other one.

They were shifting against each other and crying out in what to El was pain.

She didn’t want to get closer seeing as she already knew that he was there given his long curly hair that couldn’t be mistaken anywhere to El.

“I found him.”

She spoke to Max who was eagerly waiting for whatever El was going to say. The redhead's eyes widened a bit, almost as if she still couldn’t believe El could even do this.

“What’s he doing?”

El squinted at the two people, both emitting weird sounds as they rocked together.

“I’m not sure, they are both screaming. They must be in pain.”

Max’s face contorted and her brow furrowed, her mouth morphing into a disgusted frown. “Ew, El. He’s with a girl. Get out of there-!”

But El was too distracted, she walked closer, unfamiliar with what was before her eyes. She saw upon closer inspection that both of the people on the couch were naked. And Billy’s ass could be seen, something El thought she thought she could’ve done without.

_“Fuck me-! Fuck Billy!”_

El mumbled something and shook her head, “familiar. Not a girl, doesn’t sound like a girl…”

Max’s eyes widened and she hesitated, not sure if shaking El would be a wise decision or not. “He’s with a girl and-!”

“Not a girl.”

“El-“

“He is not with a girl. He’s with a boy.”

Max went silent, her mouth slamming shut and her eyes widening as she stared at El’s blindfolded face. Her heart was beating hard against her chest and she found herself feeling a little nauseous.

“Who is he.”

El shook her head and her body twitched as she whimpered. Her frame shaking as she witnessed Billy Hargrove fucking some guy in his living room.

She got even closer, seeing how the other boy was rocked into the sofa, his arms wrapped around Billy’s back as his legs wound their way around Billy to hold on tighter. They were breathing heavily, sweat pouring down their bodies.

_“Switch.”_

The two flipped and El retracted as she saw Billy fall back onto the couch and the other boy repotion himself as he straddled Billy. He swerved his hips and raised and lowered himself on her best friend’s brothers dick.

She shook her head, this was something she shouldn’t have seen and yet she couldn’t look away. She panicked and was left standing there as they continued.

Max reached out and put her hand on her friends knee, trying to bring her back to reality. “El, El, it’s alright. I’m here. You can leave…”

El shook her head harder, quickly grabbing the blindfold and ripping it off her eyes. She had a stream of blood running down her nose and her eyes had tears at the seems, ready to fall down her cheeks.

“El…” Max whispered, her eyes pleading and her face sad as she took in the state of her friend.

“Steve. Your brother was with Steve.”

Max didn’t know how to react, she gulped and looked around the room as she tried to grasp what she had been told. She smoothed her thumb over El’s leg and she chuckled lowly. Her eyes sad but a smile in place.

“Billy always surprises me…”

El let a tear fall, a small smile breaking out to match her friends. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Always feel free to give kudos and comments! I always respond and I’m always up for writing!


End file.
